Champion of Arachne
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: "Honestly, I was ready to live an uneventful life. I wasn't ready to have to fight monsters and psychos everyday, or have to deal with the insanity of people who are half god. Honestly, I still blame Arachne for this. I like the powers, but not the situations." (Currently just a preview.)
1. Chapter 1

**These books are my childhood. ****Spider-Man is my also childhood. I was hoping for a story like this, but I could find one. That mistake is now rectified. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue this.**

**Let's see how well they mix. **

**I do not own Spider-Man or the Percy Jackson series. They are properties of Rick Riordan and Marvel Comics (RIP Stan Lee). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Rest now, little one," Arachne said as she stroked the dark hair of the child that had found his way to her web. _

_The child was small, not even a decade old. In the world of the Olympians, the child would not register any significance. He shared no blood with any god. He was a pure mortal. And that meant that his fate was undecided. His life was free to be his own. _

_But there was something else that made him important to Arachne. The bite on his right hand left behind by one of her offspring. A bite that marked him as hers. She would mold him into a worthy champion. One who would save her name from the denigration she had suffered for centuries. Ever since **She** had cursed her._

_Yes, the boy would grow. And the changes he was experiencing even now would ensure that he would do nicely._

_"Tomorrow we will begin. I hope you are ready, Elias Alcazar."_

* * *

**Years Later**

"Jason. Please don't do this" Piper pleaded of the boy she thought she had loved. She was on her knees inside a pool locker room. She had thought coming here would be safe. She was wrong.

"Please what?" said the boy responded. "_Don't kill me? Remember how much we meant to each other?_"

Jason started chuckling, the large blue veins surrounding his face and hands now beginning to glow. "We never meant anything to each other Piper. Everything you remember is a trick of the mist. It never happened. _We_ never happened."

"No. There was something. I felt it" Piper said, tears beginning to flow down her face.

"_You_ felt something. I didn't" Jason stoically told her.

Piper held her head down. Tears fell freely as she had her realization. "_I don't mean anything to him anymore. Did I ever?"_

For a slight moment, Jason's mouth curved downwards. But his angry frown returned quickly.

"If it's any consolation, I'll make it quick."

Jason started charging up his right hand. Bolts of lightning were now sparking off of his hand. He aimed his palm at Piper, read to end her.

**SMACK!**

Until something hit him across the face.

Jason stumbled to his knees and held his bruised left cheek. He quickly forced himself up again.

"Who's there? Who did that?"

The response was another punch. This time on his chin. Jason was sent flying back about five feet, landing on his back.

Piper was looking upon the scene in shock, as well as some relief. She didn't know what was happening, but it may be saving her life.

"Can you stand?" a new voice said. Piper couldn't see who it was. Until a person suddenly came into view, seemingly materializing out of nowhere.

His face was obscured by a red hood, but Piper was able to see tanned skin. The hoodie itself was entirely red, except for a white spider-like symbol on the front. He wore black pants and shoes, along with white gloves.

"Are you alright? Because your friends are looking for you," he said.

Her friends? "Leo and Annabeth? Are they alright?" Piper asked.

"They're fine, last I saw. Just take the door and go find them. I can deal with this guy".

"Deal with him? Who are you? Why are you helping?" Piper asked, not sure if she could trust this new stranger.

"I'll explain if I see you again later. Just go before he gets back up. Hurry!" the guy said.

Piper didn't know him. But she knew her friends might be in trouble. She picked herself up and ran for the door. Before leaving, she turned again.

"Please. Try not to hurt him too much" she pleaded.

"I'll what I can. Go," he responded. Piper nodded to him and left to find her friends.

Jason groggily got himself back. He looked to the guy in the hoodie.

"They didn't say anything about a bug lover. Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who doesn't like bullies. You can call me Spider-Man if you want" the stranger said.

"'Spider-Man?' What do you think this is? A comic book?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"No. If this were a comic book, you might be actually intimidating" Spider-Man responded.

Jason's face scrunched in anger. "Why you little-!" he shouted as he aimed his hand and shot a lightning bolt at Spider-Man.

Before the bolt could hit, Spider-Man aimed his hand at the ceiling and pressed his middle and ring finger into his palm. A line of webbing shot out of his wrist, and he used it to jump out of the way. He twisted his body midair and stuck his hands and feet to the ceiling. He stuck there.

Jason looked at his stick to the ceiling in surprise. His face, however, soon returned to anger.

"Spider-Man. Now I can see it."

"Yeah, it makes sense for me. What do they call you? Twinkly? Thunder Crack? Electro? What about Mr. Sparkles?" Spider-Man joked.

Jason grit his teeth. "Will you stop with the jokes? Just come down and fight me!"

Spider-Man let go of the ceiling and came down to the ground. He landed in a crouch, his left hand holding the ground.

"If you insist," he said, a new edge to his voice.

He shot a webline to the wall behind Jason. He used it to propel himself towards Jason, his fist ready.

Jason responded by charging towards Spider-Man, his hand ready for another blast.

Both warriors, one the son of the sky god who was meant for greatness, the other a pure mortal who lacked a destiny to begin with, were about to collide.

* * *

**So as you can see, this story will be quite a departure from canon. Let me explain the obvious example.**

**When it comes to Jason, I never found him to be a very compelling character. He seemed too heroic, and way too close to perfect to be very interesting. I also feel that he stunted Piper as a character. She always seemed too obsessed with him to be able to grow on her own.**

**By making Jason a tragic villain. I hope to rectify these issues. Since this is only a preview, I will explain these changes from the beginning soon enough.**

**As for the Spider-Man of this story, he is an OC. Not present in any of the books or the comics. I will be going more in-depth into who Eli is and his place in the story as things progress. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Update

**You guys thought this was abandoned, didn't you?**

**Honestly, so did I. But then the announcement came for the Percy Jackson series on Disney Plus, and my interest was invigorated.**

**But then I realized I wanted to change the story. There are two possible scenarios I could go with:**

* * *

_1- Percy Jackson_

For this idea, I would start where the series all began. At Yancy Academy. Eli would get his spider bite and powers around the same time Percy awakens his. Things would kinda spiral from there.

* * *

_2- Heroes of Olympus_

In it's one, Eli would become embroiled in Jason's adventure. But as I revealed, things will not go well for Jason. leaving Eli to have to step up after getting involved.

* * *

**So these are the ideas I have to continue the story I had. Let me know which one you guys would prefer.**

**As for pairings, if it's the first idea, it would be either Selena or Calypso. If it's the second, Calypso or Piper. **

**(Kinda leaning towards Calypso.)**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the reviews, and I will see you all when I republish the story. I'll also have to change the title, since apparently there is another story called _C__hampion of Arachne_. I'll figure something out.**

**Until then, bye!**


End file.
